1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting a trailer or towed Recreational Vehicle from damage caused by stones or dirt cast up by the tires of the towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses two types of guard devices for preventing stones and dirt from being cast by vehicle tires. The first type of guard device consists of mud guards or mud flaps that are affixed to the vehicle directly in line behind the tires so that stones or dirt cast by the tires will be deflected by the guard. Normally, the guards are made of rubber or other durable and flexible material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,764 discloses a mud flap mounting device with a horizontal swing arm pivotally mounted on a longitudinal structural member of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,884 discloses a mud flap attached to a support frame having a vertical leg adapted for sliding engagement in an upwardly open socket. U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,612 discloses removable mud flaps molded with a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d head for slidable mounting in an open channel permanently affixed under the body of the truck. U.S. Pat. Des. 330,692 discloses a removable mud flap.
The second type of guard device is affixed to the wheel housing and is mounted parallel to the outside of the wheel and perpendicular to the direction of travel. The second type of guard device is used to prevent spray from being cast out from the wheel housing when driving in rain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,547 (the ""547 patent) discloses a mounting member and a brush adapted for engagement to a vehicle fender. The ""547 patent further discloses a spray brush having a plurality of filaments attached to a base and a mounting member having a spray brush holder adapted to be mounted on an elongated rolled edge of a vehicle fender.
What is needed beyond the prior art is a trailer guard that will prevent liquid and objects from being cast by the rear tires of a towing vehicle onto a trailer or recreational vehicle that is being towed behind the vehicle. What is further needed beyond the prior art is a trailer guard that can be installed using the existing trailer mount fixture. Finally, what is needed beyond the prior art is a trailer guard that can be easily installed and removed as desired.
The present invention meets the needs and solves the problems identified above by providing a trailer guard having a right brush assembly having a right brush support and a right mount, and a left brush assembly having a left brush support and a left mount wherein the right support and the left support are joined by a connector and the right mount and left mount are capable of fixedly and removably engaging the existing vehicle trailer hitch support. The right brush and left brush comprise a plurality of flexible plastic strands capable of deflecting stones and dirt.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the invention.